Jessie Hellend
Jessie Hellend is a human exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in Issue 66: The Dispute, where she is a farmhand on her father's farm. She is also an old friend of Flora's. Appearance |-|Casual = Jessie is a young girl with a light skin tone, a slim build, long brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is combed back into a ponytail tied by a blue ribbon as a stray hair pokes out from her hairline and is long enough to flow down to her collar bones. She also has six freckles, with three of them on each of her cheeks. Jessie wears a simple blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and a light brown sleeveless coat over it. She wears a brown belt with a golden belt buckle that holds up her dark blue jeans. She also wears brown cowgirl boots with stars on them and, throughout the beginning of Issue 66, Jessie wears a straw-colored sunhat with a big blue ribbon tied around it. Casual JH.png|With sunhat. Casual Hatless JH.png|Without sunhat. |-|Pajamas = For sleepwear, Jessie wears a pink nightgown to sleep. Though, when she has to get up, she puts on a blue robe with dark blue accents and matching blue slippers. JH PJs.png Personality Comics #66: The Dispute The story opens up at Alfea, where the Winx have been called up to Faragonda's office. There, Faragonda asks if Flora remembers someone by the name of Jessie Hellend. Flora confirms that she does as she and Jessie were friends before she left for Alfea, and she begins to fear that something has happened to her friend until Faragonda dispels her worries. She then reveals that Jessie had requested that the Winx help her with a family problem, however, Faragonda does not know what it is specifically so, for the moment, Faragonda decides to send the Winx over to Jessie's home in order to scope out the situation. Flora asks whether they all agree to it and, once they do, Faragonda agrees to send them over by tomorrow morning. She then wishes them well as the six fairies leave her office. Flora is still worried over what could have happened to Jessie as she remembers her being a quiet and shy girl. She figures that the situation must be more serious than they realize if Jessie had to resort to requesting help from Alfea until Bloom reminds Flora that they do not even know what the problem is just yet. She tries to assure Flora by telling her not to worry about it until they find out and Flora agrees, realizing that Jessie's home realm is not too far from Magix. She then begins to get excited over getting to see her old friend again. Tomorrow comes sooner than expected and the Winx quickly arrive at Jessie's family farm, where Jessie is waiting for them. Once the shuttle lands, Flora rushes out to see her old friend, who is just as eager to see her. As the rest of the Winx get off, Timmy reminds Tecna to call him once they are finished so that he may pick them up. Tecna thanks Timmy as he gets back into the shuttle and flies off. Jessie and Flora hug each other tightly as they comment on how the other has grown since they were kids. Flora then introduces Jessie to the Winx and Jessie offers to take them to her house to rest up on a horse-drawn carriage. After a bit of breakfast and a change of clothes, Jessie and the Winx head off for the farm. As the seven of them get into the carriage, Flora wonders why Jessie and her family still bother to use it as there are more modern ways of transportation now. Jessie reveals that it is due to her father's stubbornness as he is more fond of simpler technology, though, she admits that she and the rest of the farmers only use more modern technology for heavy farm work. Jessie continues to show the Winx around her family's farmland as the carriage continues down the path until Stella notices that there is barely any water flowing through the nearby river. She asks Jessie why that is and Jessie explains that the river's current condition is the problem as their fields need more water, but there has been less water coming through every season. She fears that all of their work will have been for nothing once the river has gone completely dry and Stella promptly apologizes, trying to reassure Jessie that she understands her predicament. She suspects that Jessie called them over to make it rain through the use of magic, but Jessie does not believe that that is all that is wrong. Just as she tries to explain, Tecna interrupts her once she notices something going on nearby. Trivia *Jessie and Lorelle have both been described as being friends Flora made before she became a fairy and attended Alfea. It could be possible that they know of each other. *The romance between Jessie and Shiro is somewhat similar to the romance present between the two titular characters of Shakespeare's most well-known play, Romeo and Juliet, as the two of them are part of two rival families that cannot settle their differences, forcing them to meet in secret. **Unlike the Montagues and Capulets, however, the Hellend and Mallen families are able to set aside their differences in a peaceful manner by the end of the issue. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Human